Webcomics related to World of Warcraft
Adventures of Blanc :Creator(s): Smudge :Genre: Comedy :Style: Drawn :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2005+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.backbreaker.com/~smudge/WoWBlanc/AoBIndex.php Beyond the Tree :Creator(s): Nhani :Genre: Light-hearted Adventure :Style: Manipulated Screenshot / 3D rendered :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2008+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Thursdays and Sundays :URL: http://beyondthetree.wordpress.com/ : :Following an odd duo of Night elves, Beyond the Tree is a story about finding yourself and finding a purpose in the world. It aims to be both serious and light-hearted, mixing in all manner of quips, puns and references where possible. Utilizing 3D graphics for character art, a heavy focus is put in making the characters expressive and readable. Blood and Blunder :Creator(s): bapplebo, TheSaviour & Helios :Genre: Comedy/Drama :Style: Screenshot :Faction: Horse :Run: 2008+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.bloodandblunder.com/ :Blood and Blunder follows the travels of Tauren Warrior Tankamoo, and Orc Shaman Shock'Thas throughout the altered World of Warcraft! By Way of Booty Bay :Creator(s): Bludlemon :Genre: Comedy :Style: Drawn :Faction: Both :Run: 2006+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.supermegatopia.com/booty Chronicles of the Flaming Ruby :Creator(s): Chidori :Genre: Comedy :Style: Drawn :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2006+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.tfrcomic.com Cru the Dwarf :Creator(s): Cruorous :Genre: Adventure/Comedy :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2008+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Mondays and Thursdays :URL: http://www.drunkduck.com/cru_the_dwarf : :Cru the Dwarf trails a warrior with a slipping grasp on reality through the World of Warcraft. Accompanied by his healing druid ''-who just happened to get stuck partying with him through bizarre circumstances-'' Cru embarks on his never-ending search for ale, adventure, epic loot and breasts. :May contain occasional obscenities, limited graphic violence and mild nudity Danesar of Daggerspine :Creator(s): Danesar :Genre: Comedy/Drama (Serial) :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Mostly Alliance, Though Horde is also featured :Run: 2007+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.thebladeorder.com/viewpage.php?page_id=10 (Link broken) :Danesar of Daggerspine, is a online WoW webcomic about the VERY naive and trustfull warrior by the name of Danesar and his guild "The Blade Order". The story takes place on the realm server of Daggerspine, which seems to have come under seige by a very very mysterious force. Thou at most times this is comic will put a smile on your face, your sometimes left with a kind of "what just happend?, and was that funny?" feeling, due to the creator's heavy influence by the notorius black Danish humor. But still a very good read. Dark Legacy Comics :Creator(s): Keydar :Genre: Comedy :Style: Drawn :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2006+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Weekly (Sundays) :URL: http://www.darklegacycomics.com Demon Slayed :Creator(s): Xenothar :Genre: Adventure/Drama :Style: Screenshot :Faction: Alliance/Horde :Run: 2008+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Mondays and Fridays :URL: http://www.e-c-t.ca/demonslayed : : : :Demon Slayed tells the story of a young Blood Elf whos life is about to change when he is summoned by his old master Reildar. Dragontouched :Creator(s): Autumnflare :Genre: Drama (Serial) :Style: Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2007+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays :URL: http://e-c-t.ca/dragontouched :Dragontouched tells the story of Autumnflare, a high level feral druid who finds a mysterious stone in a cave in Winterspring. She is drawn to touch the stone, which sets in motion a sequence of events that leaves her permanently changed. From the realms of Outlands to the depths of Blackrock Mountain and the icy wastes of Northrend, she must leave no stone unturned if she is to escape the fate planned for her by forces she can only barely begin to understand. Equinox: Defender of the Horde :Creator(s): Equinox :Genre: Comedy/Drama (Serial) :Style: Screenshot :Faction: Horde :Run: 2005-2007 :Status: Ended :Updates: Ended :URL: http://www.martianwarmachine.ca : Equinox: Defender of the Horde tells the story of Equinox, a young, heroic Tauren warrior. Touching, tragic and funny by turns, Defender of the Horde is well worth the time it takes to read through all three story arcs. It's the grippingest of the grippies. Flintlocke's Guide to Azeroth :Creator(s): Dave 'Fargo' Kosak :Genre: Comedy (Serial) :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2004-2006 :Status: Ended :Updates: N/A :URL: http://pc.gamespy.com/articles/578/578734p1.html Hammer of Grammar :Creator(s): Auden Korelor :Genre: Comedy :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2007+ :Status: Presumed Ended :Updates: N/A :URL: http://www.hammerofgrammar.com (although the domain has expired) Hefs Adventures :Creator(s): Ricardo 'Hefaistus' :Genre: Adventure/Comedy :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Mostly Alliance :Run: 2007+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Weekly (Sundays) :URL: http://www.drunkduck.com/Hefs_adventures/ : Hefs Adventures follows a Dwarf called Hef and his Night Elf sister. As they travel the world, and their party grows, they come across friends, foes, an unlucky raper and some random gnome, that keeps showing up. Looking For Group :Creator(s): Ryan Sohmer & Lar Desouea :Genre: Comedy/Drama (Serial) :Style: Drawn :Faction: Horde :Run: 2006+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Mondays and Thursdays :URL: http://lfgcomic.com Manic Graffiti :Creator(s): Anya :Genre: Comedy :Style: Drawn :Faction: Both :Run: 2005+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Bi-Weekly :URL: http://manic.comicgenesis.com Real Men Play Females :Creator(s): Drew, OB/FEM, kid, and Blue :Genre: Comedy :Style: Screenshot :Faction: Alliance and Horde :Run: 2008+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Weekly (Monday nights) :URL: http://www.realmenplayfemales.com/ :When staring at male characters becomes creepy... The Phalanx Chronicles :Creator(s): Zeo :Genre: Comedy/Drama (Serial) :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Alliance (Horde will be featured in later chapters) :Run: 2008+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Fridays :URL: http://phalanx.weebly.com/ :' :While light-hearted this webcomic is more ‘serious’ than most, dealing with the activities of the Phalanx Initiative and the lives of its members as they investigate the use of unknown, ancient or demonic magic and technology. The Scout Report :'Creator(s): Sennet Speaks :'''Genre: Comedy (Serial) :Style: Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2007-2008 :Status: Ended :Updates: Ended :URL: http://scout-report.net : The author has moved and no longer has internet access. : The Scout Report has concluded for the foreseeable future. Thron's Journey :Creator(s): Thron :Genre: Comedy (Serial) :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Horde :Run: 2008+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.drunkduck.com/Throns_Journey/ :Thron's Journey tells the story of a flatulent, irreverent, decidedly likeable Tauren oaf named Thron. The adventure starts in the first chapter, "The FrozenFlame Festival". World of Zach :Creator(s): Zacharijah :Genre: Comedy/Drama (Serial) :Style:Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2006+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.worldofzach.com/ :World of Zach, is a pure comedy train ride through Azeroth seen through the Tanarian, Zach's eyes, and how he must find his place in this world. The comic features many funny small intermissions and pure genious moments, for instance? did you know there is a gnomish mob? The comic is very well made and though the creator is Danish, the humor through out it very understandable and funny for everyone. A very good read if your feeling blue, because if this dosn't put a smile on your face, nothing will. Category:Community